stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Magikill
"Lavitas Elek-Tosus" ''-Magikill Casting an electric wall'' '' '' Description "For we are the Magikill, and today, we summon Unity!"-Magikill leader of all order empire:A damage dealing Spellcaster unit. They appear to be old men, based off the stereotypical master wizard from fantasy stories. Stats Attacks 'Stick War 1' Stun In the original Stick War, They can stun a large number of units at once, if they were in front of him. This is replaced by Blast in Stick War 2 and Stick Empires Basic The main "attack" of the Magikill, though it is rarely considered when compared to their abilities. Basically, when an enemy is right-clicked for the Magikill to attack, they trudge forward, raise their spells, and cast an extremely down-sized version of their blast spell. As stated above, this attack is rarely seen on account of it's meager power. Magikill's minion In Stick War 1, the Magikill has the ability to summon a minion (for free) as long as you had open population slots. This minion was essentially a smaller swordwrath with less health and attack power. It would appear in the exact spot the Magikill was standing instead of the castle. This is removed in Stick War 2 and Stick Empires, possibly because free units (especially ones that spawned on the front lines) would be considered fairly overpowered. 'Stick War 2 and Stick Empires' Explosion The Magikill's blast attack does damage and removes slightly more than 1 bar of health from a unit, regardless of Armour. Units on the edge of the explosion will still receive the same amount of damage as units in the center of it. The Blast attack can nearly eliminate Crawlers and Archidons with just one blast attack, that is why Magikill are highly valued in chaos stages, Poison Spray In Stick War 2 and Stick Empires, a Magikill can spray green poison in a long line, originating from the Magikill and ending wherever the user clicks (as long as it is within range). Every enemy unit along this line is poisoned and will receive passive damage until cured (by a Meric if playing as Order, or naturally after a few seconds if playing as Chaos, or entering the castle if playing as either). This attack has a fairly long range. Magikill Wall In Stick War 2 and Stick Empires, a Magikill can create a wall of electricity. This wall can be walked through, however units will take massive damage if they are touching the wall. The wall has the ability to severely wound even fully grown giants if they remain in its area of effect for the entire duration of the spell. The wall can be placed on the Magikill himself to ward off melee attackers. This attack has a short range. Relations with Other Nations Shadowrath The night-walkers are the greatest fear of the Magikill, for their lethal shinobi allows them to directly bypass the worst of the Magikill's spells and slaughter them with impunity. Also, their great speed allows them to leisurely stroll past the blast radius of their attacks, leaving them vulnerable to their fixate abilities. Still, the Magikill have great respect for the graceful Shadowrath, for their assasination abilities is key to many of Orders victories, and lets face it. It's just awesome. Meric The merics are one of the closest friends as well as pupils of the Magikill, for they were wise enough to actually learn helpful spells and not soil their hands in war. However, they do disapprove of their pacifist natures, for it gets them in a lot of tight situations they have little or no chance to escape. Spearton Spearton honor the pride of Order as much as the other nations, for their brillant skills as commanders can surpass even the wisest of Magikill. Also, the phalanx abilities of the Spearton are invaluable, since they allow the Magikill to cast more lethal spells to overpower the enemy. Marrowkai The Magikill loath the skeletal marrokai and their decision to abandon their human lives to become dreadful beings of necromancy and their choice to abandon the pursuit of knowledge, wisdom, and age and cheat their way into power through the dark arts. Regardless, the skeletal abominations are still more than a match for the Magikill, for their feared Reapers can easily swipe them from the protection of their allies, and their hell fists can finish them off in a blink of an eye. Medusa Just as repulsive as the Marrokai, the Magikill fear Medusa for her hideous face can finish off the best of them even before they finish their spells. Comparision with chaos unit abilities # Role in Campaign In Stick War 1, Magikill appear in the stage Magic in the Air: Wizards. In Stick Wars 2, they appear in the level: Magic is in the Air: Wizards and Monks Declare War, and are revealed to have actually taught women magicians in the ways of healing, thus creating the Meric. In combat, they are difficult to defeat, for their vast variety of spells and Meric aid make it difficult to deal worthwhile damage. However, a Shadowrath's fixate or fury ability makes it difficult for the merics to properly heal, making Shadowraths vital to victory, Later, the lead Magikill appear to represent his race and all the rebel nations in their declaration of peace with Order after hearing Medusa's phychotic rant. Medusa pays no heed, and attacks anyways. Trivia * The Magikill are shown to be the leaders of the Rebellion. * The Magikill's spells can actually hit garrisoned units. But the automatical heal and cure make it nearly useless. * The name Magikill is a portmanteau of the words "magic" and "kill" * Magkill are impressive and have magic in their clothing * If their is a group of magikills and if casting a spell the magikill that is the nearsest in the target will cast the desired spell to be cast Category:Order Category:Order units